


[GHOST] A Gentle Heart Overcomes the Shell Technology

by k_haruyuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android Katsuki Yuuri, Android Victor Nikiforov, Child Yuri Plisetsky, Dorks in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Art, M/M, Science Experiments, Tutor Katsuki Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: One day, Nikolai Plisetsky gifted his grandson Yuri an Android with black hair and weird features. It has the codename AX400, and functions as a tutor. For 2 years, AX400 teaches Yuri not only school stuff, but surprisingly ballet and Figure Skating after the boy witnessed the Android dancing alone one night. He also cooks delicious food, specially a dish called Katsudon. AX400 starts showing a weird behavior, so Yuri buys a new Android from his Grandpa’s company. A silver haired one codenamed AP700 who is more serious and rigid. Things got really weird when in a morning, AP700 suddenly starts looking for AX400 by himself, who is missing.





	[GHOST] A Gentle Heart Overcomes the Shell Technology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhapeSeuhans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapeSeuhans/gifts).

> Well, this Fanfic was inspired by a Rhape Seuhans art from one year ago. That art was inspired in Detroit: Become Human game, so my plans at the star where to use the game as an inspiration. But then, after checking the art, I realized that something was kinda wrong, since Androids can't normally have feelings for each other. That's when I remembered Ghost in the Shell. 
> 
> Please check [Rhape's](https://www.facebook.com/rhapeseuhansface/) Facebook page, were you can find a lot of YOI djs and arts
> 
> I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me. 
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also post there polls for extra entry and small snipets for the newest chapters.

**[Glitch # 00]**

~ 50 years ago. Saint Petersburg, Russia

**...**

_… Two bodies were found in one bed, with no sign of life._ _One is_ \-----------------------, _of Russian origin and identified as a famous ice skater._ _The other body belongs to_ \-------------------_, of Japanese origin and identified as a professional Bolshoi dancer._

_Both bodies were found in perfect condition, which means they took their last breath a short time ago._ _We at the Feltsman Company take possession of the bodies for research, and forge a cremation ceremony for family members._ _A box containing sand in place of the couple's ashes was handed over to the family of one of them, who lives in the small Japanese town of Hasetsu._

_Initial analyzes show that the Russian body died of a brain tumor, while the Japanese body has a puncture wound at the height of its heart._ _Interestingly, there was a bloodstained knife near his hand when the bodies were found._ _I believe the two were lovers and the Japanese one killed himself because he didn't want to live without his beloved._

_ Immediately the bodies were assigned to the GHOST project, whose information I don’t have access to. _

_ November 30, 1963 - Morning. _

_ Nikolai Plisetsky, Junior Scientist, Feltsman.Co _

**~ x ~**

**[Glitch # 01]**

~ Current Time

**…**

Yuri Plisetsky has just turned 10 years old and his grandfather, one of the current directors of billionaire company Feltsman.Co, presents him with an Android. Its code is AX400, considered of last generation in question of educational robots. The boy is very excited, since he was the only one in his school who did not have his own robot as a tutor.

One of the peculiar things that the boy noticed is the different appearance of his face. Nikolai, who turns on Android by pushing the button on the right side of his forehead, steps away to admire the result of his hard work, watching the robot slowly open its golden eyes and roll them back and forth until it stops at his grandson.

“_Greetings._ _I am AX400._” The Android says coldly, making Yuri let out a shout of excitement. “_Initiating Personal Data Update Registration Code._ _Name of my Master?_"

"Yuri Nikolaievich Plisetsky." Nikolai says, surprising his grandson.

“_ Yuri… Plisetsky.” _ The Android repeats, and Nikolai frowns as he notices that the repeated name is incomplete. “ _ Registration successful. _"

Nikolai sets up AX400 to act as his grandchild's tutor and also take care of him and the house in his absence. He also configures the robot to wear the gray and black clothes of the 400 units, equipped with a variety of sensors essential to his new life. Grandson and grandfather celebrate the birthday, not realizing that the Android raises his hand and places it in the middle of his chest, where he feels a familiar and at the same time unknown beat.

**…**

AX400 is not only impeccable in cleaning the house, but also in the kitchen, where he prepares various Russian dishes for the cheerfully boy to devour then. On the boy’s 6th birthday, the Android prepares a strange dish served in a bowl, which he says is called Katsudon. Yuri immediately devours the plate, watching the robot with surprise. _ After all, he didn't expect a robot to smile like that. _

AX400's initial assignments as a tutor to Yuri are to help the boy with the school assignments, to teach the subject matter more easily, and to assess his learning level. But one night when Yuri had accidentally forgotten to order AX400 to shut down after putting him to sleep, the boy is shocked to find someone dancing in one of the empty rooms of that old house. And when he realizes that the one dancing there was only Android, the boy immediately demands that he teaches him how to dance, _ ignoring the fact that a robot should not know how to dance in the first place. _

AX400 again surprises the boy when school takes them to an ice arena. Mysteriously, the robot not only first hits the size of its young master's foot by renting two pairs of skates, but it also shows extreme ease of movement on the ice, unlike other robots just watching from the stands. Right there, Yuri Plisetsky declares that he will become a great ice skater and that he orders AX400 to teach him. But then he begins to notice black spots under the robot's eyes, _ which look a lot like tears… but that's impossible, isn't it? _

And then, AX400 started to behave… bizarre for a robot. How to call your master 'Yurio', to the boy's chagrin. In addition, there is the fact that whenever the robot encounters a mirror, it stops doing its duties to keep looking at itself in the mirror, posing and winking with a wide smile on its face. And if he finds a mirror that shows the whole body, then the situation gets worse because the robot is for a long time admiring his back and looking towards the reflection of his butt. But then the robot freezes, looks in the mirror with a cold expression and a peculiar sadness in his eyes.

At age 12, Yuri requires entering ice competitions. AX400 rejects the boy's will, saying he is not ready for it yet. At that moment, Yuri declares that he does not want to know about AX400 and buy from Feltsman.Co companies a new robot, code AP700.

~ x ~

**[Glitch # 00]**

~ 35 years ago. Moscow, Russia.

**…**

_ Two brains and two hearts, both collected from the two new members of the GHOST project. Interestingly, the one with a perfect heart have a 'broken' brain and the one with a perfect brain have a 'broken' heart. _

_I don't know what the leaders of Feltsman.Co companies want with these bodies._ _Our orders are to store the organs in perfect condition and fix those that have been 'broken'._ _The brain was repaired quickly, using nano-bacteria to neutralize the tumor and restore it to its original shape.Unfortunately we cannot say the same from the heart._

_I start to wonder if what we are doing is right._ _We take two bodies, lie to families and we are using their organs to do thousands of research._ _I still don't know what Feltsman.Co wants to come up with, but I'm getting worried._

_ November 29, 1978 - Night. _

_ Nikolai Plisetsky, Junior Scientist, Feltsman.Co _

**~ x ~**

**[Glitch # 02]**

~ Current Times

**…**

AP700 is a silver haired android whose bangs can cover his bluish right eye. The AX400 is surprised by the presence of the other robot in that house, and that night, after Yuri falls asleep, he approaches the new robot, sitting on his knees in front of him and letting black eyes run out of his cheeks. Since then, he has done this every night without being seen by anyone.

The AP700 is even better than AX400 in all duties as a tutor and with the house, although it uses a harsh and authoritative tone with the boy, who begins to rebel. AX400 tries to intervene, but ends up being harshly spoken by a 12-year-old boy who calls him outdated. That night, the AX400 approaches the AP700, kneels in front of him, and lifts both hands, using them to lightly touch his face.

"Viktor."

The AX400 cries silently, approaching her right hand to his chest and touching the button of his gray and pink clothing, opening a window revealing the inside of his chest, where a black, scarred heart is there, motionless.

“This heart… it's mine.” AX400 says, pulling it out of the AP700's circuitry and opening its own window, revealing a constantly beating red heart. "And this one inside me is yours."

AX400 brings his black oil-soiled face close and kisses AP700 on his cold lips. Moving away, he removes the heart attached to his circuits and places it inside the other robot. Immediately he has a serious expression and cold eyes. A real machine. He takes the black heart and puts it inside himself, closing both windows and getting up.

"Japan. Hasetsu. Katsuki. AX400 is no longer needed around here.” He says, turning his back to AP700 and walking away.

The next morning, Yuri is shocked when, as he turns on AP700, the robot brings his right hand to his trembling lips, stands up and starts searching for AX400 around the house in vain, calling him not by code but by name.

"Yuuri."

Not knowing what else to do, Yuri calls Nikolai, who listens with surprise to his grandson talk about AP700's bizarre behavior. Nikolai opens a drawer and pulls out a black folder from inside. Hanging up the phone, he opens it and takes out two papers.

~ x ~

**[Glitch # 0?]**

GHOST Project

**…**

_ Registration Number: 004 _

_ Year: 1963 _

_ Status: Deceased - Suicide _

_ Name: Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov _

_ Age: 43 years _

_ Gender: Male _

_ Nationality: Japanese _

_ Marital Status: Married _

_ Product code: AX _

_ Product Completion Year: 2008 _

_ Product Status: Complete _

_ Personal Access Code: AX400 _

_Owner: 01: Nikolai Plisetsky._ _02: Yuri Plisetsky_

_ Note: Mechanical body accepts heart belonging to another user. _

…

_ Registration Number: 007 _

_ Year: 1963 _

_ Status: Deceased - Brain Tumor _

_ Name: Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov _

_ Age: 48 years _

_ Gender: Male _

_ Nationality: Russian _

_ Marital Status: Married _

_ Product code: AP _

_ Product Completion Year: 2010 _

_ Product Status: Incomplete _

_ Personal Access Code: AP700 _

_ Owner: 01: Yuri Plisetsky _

_Notes: Mechanical body seems to reject heart belonging to another user after accepting it for 3 minutes._ _If heart is not fixed in time, there are orders to allow the sale of AP700._

**~ x ~**

**[Glitch # 00]**

~ 20 years ago. Moscow, Russia.

**…**

_ I can’t believe. _

_ Finally I get promoted and can finally read data about the GHOST project and I'm shocked by what I find. _

_Project GHOST consists of placing organs of dead people in androids created to receive, decode and imitate human feelings, personality and creativity._ _Brains and Hearts._

_ The first experiment, known to us as AZ100, is a woman of Italian nationality named Sara Crispino, who was accidentally killed by her twin in October 1659. According to her file, her 'Product Status' appears as' Failed - Organs numbered 100 destroyed and Androids redone. _

_The same is present in the numbering sheets 200 and 300, numbers that are exactly inverted to the Registration Numbers at the beginning of the profiles._ _In addition, each numbering has 26 Androids created just for them, whose codes range from Z to A._

_Looking at the tokens, I see that from number four, belonging to one of the bodies found by my team in St. Petersburg has a different status._ _The third robot developed with a similar appearance to him did not reject the brain belonging to the man named Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, unlike the other versions that were redone._ _Interestingly, his heart didn't beat again when it was connected to the body, which means that one more attempt at repair didn't work._

_But I discovered something important that no one else knows._ _The heart belonging to his husband was not rejected._ _I turned on AX400, set it to follow my commands only, and turned it off, returning the heart to its true number._

_ December 25, 1993 - Morning. _

_ Nikolai Plisetsky, Senior Scientist, Feltsman.Co _

**~ x ~**

**[Glitch # 03]**

~ Current Time

**…**

Nikolai is quite shocked when he sees AP700 functioning as a human. Meanwhile your grandson simply locks himself in the bedroom to play video games.

“Yuuri, where is my Yuuri ?! What happened to us? Where am I? Why is my body different?”

"Who are you?" Nikolai asks the robot, who is silent and looks at him very angry.

“My name is Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov. Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov's husband and soulmate and life legend of figure skating. ”

"No. You're not Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov anymore. ”Nikolai says, making him widen his eyes. "You are an Android named AP700."

"Am I an Android?"

"And so is your husband." Nikolai says and Victor immediately grins a heart-shaped smile…

_… What the hell is going on over there?_ _Why is he behaving this way?_

“Okay, that's very cool, but I need to find my husband. He could be out there confused, lost and having a panic attack… ”

"He's an Android." Nikolai interrupts him, swallowing hard as the robot looks at him coldly.

"He can be anything, but he's my husband, I love him very much and nothing will stop me from having him back in my arms."

Nikolai looks at him in surprise, and lets out a long breath.

“Repeat with me: Enable GPS and detect AX400.”

“Enable GPS and detect AX400”

The AP700, also known as Victor Nikiforov, widens his eyes when he suddenly sees the map of St. Petersburg, with a flashing red dot in a place he knows very well.

“National Library?” He tilts his face, confused for a while. "I need to go."

And Android suddenly disappears from there. Technically right now he's running so fast that he didn't even realize what was happening yet.

"Androids," Nikolai just says, sliding his hand over his face, completely stressed.

**~ x ~**

**[Glitch # 00]**

~ 5 years ago. Moscow, Russia.

**…**

_ Shit. _

_They found that Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov's heart works within the Android designed only to receive Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov's organs._ _AX400 has been released to be sold, so I need to be fast._ _My grandson doesn't have a robot, so the situation is perfect._ _I buy an AY500 and trade with whom to buy Yuuri._ _I am one of the company directors now._ _I can do this._

_It also means that the heart that was supposed to be of Yuuri will be placed in Viktor._ _Maybe I can get the Android whose brain belonged to Victor to fall into the hands of my grandchildren as well._

_ November 30, 2008 - Night. _

_ Nikolai Plisetsky, Director of Feltsman.Co Companies _

**~ x ~**

**[Glitch # 04]**

~ Current Time

**…**

Nikolai Plisetsky, one of the directors responsible for Feltsman.Co companies, no longer knows how to handle this situation. After all he is no longer dealing with the melodrama of one Android right now, but from TWO FUCKING ANDROIDS.

Exactly. Somehow the AX400's 'broken' heart is beating in the robot's chest. Apparently, he was in the library researching Hasetsu when AP700 just arrived and called him by name.

_ Nikolai wonders if it would be worth returning to drink vodka. _

Somehow now he has two robots with glitches triggered by the organs deployed by the project. He at least imagines that now things will calm down ...

“Yuuri! We are robots! That means we can have sex without getting tired! ”AP700 exclaims, making AX400 look at him with surprise and flushed cheeks.

_Screw his liver._ _He needs vodka right away. He is too old for this._

**~ x ~**

Somehow, the two Androids not only talk openly about the Feltsman.Co but also about the GHOST project, they remarried, demanding to be called by the names of when they were alive and traveling the world on a honeymoon. Halfway there, they stop at were it was supposed to be the city of Hasetsu, destroyed in a tsunami in the past.

Yuri Nikolaievich Plisetsky becomes a successful professional ice skater.

Somehow, Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov, Android, is his official coach. (And the first Android to be considered a sports coach)

Somehow Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, Android, is his choreographer. (Likewise, as a choreographer)

Now, Yuuri and Viktor calls Yuri ‘Yurio’, and he discovers that in the past, they had a friend who looked a lot like him and had also the name Yuri. He tried to find more info, but there’s none and the couple didn’t talk about him. 

Yuri gets revenge at them by changing the names of their uniforms to Katsudon and Old Man. In vain because they wear the clothes anyway, declaring that they love him too, to the fury of the boy who tries to be known worldwide as the Russian Ice Tiger, instead of Russian Fairy.

…

"I love you. Yuuri~ ”Viktor says, approaching his right hand to his beloved's left, and both begin to glow blue, beating along with their hearts.

"It's just a Glitch in your software ... but I love you too, Viktor"

“DA FUCK?” Yuri exclaims furiously. "I'll restart them!"

_ He won't do it. _

After all, he likes these two idiots. After all, without them, his life would be completely boring. But...

_ “ _But Yuuri, you too have a Glitch in your software, remember?” Viktor says, looking at his husband Android tenderly.

“That’s true.” Yuuri giggles and kisses him, ignoring the young boy who decides to leave then alone because he’s tired of all this shit.

**~ The End ~ **


End file.
